Conventionally, when an image is captured in a low light intensity environment such as night time, an image capturing device that captures an image using an image sensor that can detect infrared light from the subject has been used. For example, from among image signals output from the image sensor, a visible light signal based on a visible light component and an infrared signal based on an infrared light component are mixed to generate an image signal. A system that forms a pseudo color image in this manner has been proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1).